This invention relates to device testing using a holding-circuit.
When a new device is designed, it typically is tested to verify that the device conforms to design specifications. Testing is accomplished by applying input-signals to the device under test (DUT) and measuring the response-signals that result from the input-signals. In some testing environments, the input-signals are generated using a pulse-generating-source capable of producing pulse waveforms with pulse-widths in the nano-second range and rise-times in the pico-second range.
As the input-signals are applied to the DUT, measurements are taken at particular points on the DUT. To evaluate how the DUT responded to the input-signals, the response-signals and the input-signals are analyzed using standard measurement equipment. However, preserving input-signals for subsequent measurement purposes is difficult when the input-signals have narrow pulse-widths and fast rise-times.